leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mold Breaker (Ability)
Mold Breaker (Japanese: かたやぶり Mold-Breaking) is an Ability introduced in Generation IV. Effect In battle Mold Breaker ignores the effects of that could potentially affect the damage or effects of a move that its user executes. For example, a Pokémon with Mold Breaker can hit opponents that possess by using . Mold Breaker applies regardless of target Pokémon, but only to moves executed by its user (so if two Pokémon in a Double Battle both know Earthquake, only the Pokémon with Mold Breaker can hit a Pokémon with Levitate). Unlike , which completely negates a target's Ability, the opponents' Abilities otherwise remain in effect: * Abilities that prevent status conditions (such as and ) will not protect the Pokémon from receiving the status condition; however, many of these Abilities also have effects to cure the Pokémon of the status condition if afflicted, which are not negated by Mold Breaker. * Abilities that draw attacks to the user, such as and , will still divert attacks regardless of Mold Breaker, but will not nullify the damage or boost the Pokémon's stats. * If a Pokémon with consumes a held in response to the move of a Pokémon with Mold Breaker, it will become confused if it dislikes the flavor (although Own Tempo will then activate and cure it of confusion). Mold Breaker can ignore the Abilities of Pokémon other than the target; for example, if a Pokémon with Mold Breaker uses on a Pokémon whose ally has , the target will still be . In Generation IV, when a Pokémon with Mold Breaker is brought out, the message "' has Mold Breaker!'" is displayed. In Generation V onward, when a Pokémon with Mold Breaker is brought out, the message "' breaks the mold!'" is displayed. Generation IV will increase the of allies with Mold Breaker, even when they are attacking the ally with Flower Gift. Generation V onward If a Pokémon with Mold Breaker forces a Pokémon to switch in with a move like or , Abilities that affect entry hazards will be ignored if possible; if forced to switch in this way: * Pokémon with will be affected by and , unless they are or holding an Air Balloon. ** Pokémon with Levitate can remove Toxic Spikes, if they are not Flying-type and not holding an Air Balloon. * Pokémon with will be ed by Toxic Spikes (although Immunity will then activate and cure them of poison). * Pokémon with will be ed by Toxic Spikes even during harsh sunlight. * Pokémon with , , or will have their lowered one stage by . * Pokémon that have or have an ally with will be poisoned by Toxic Spikes, and will have their Speed lowered one stage by Sticky Web. In Generation VI, a Pokémon with will be affected by as well. Abilities that draw attacks to the user, such as and , no longer divert attacks from a Pokémon with Mold Breaker. When a Pokémon with Mold Breaker uses a move, even the effects of allies' Abilities (notably , , and ) are ignored for the duration of that move. As such, if the move of a Pokémon with Mold Breaker triggers an Ability (such as or ) or item (such as Destiny Knot), the Pokémon with Mold Breaker will not be protected by its allies' Abilities; likewise, if a Destiny Knot held by a Pokémon with Mold Breaker is activated during the use of its own move (such as in response to the target's ), that target will not be protected by its allies' Aroma Veil. This also means that a Pokémon with Mold Breaker will not gain due to an ally's Flower Gift. Abilities affected Mold Breaker ignores the following Abilities, even in situations where the Ability could increase the power of a move (such as using on a Pokémon with or using a move on a Pokémon with ): Mold Breaker does not ignore the effects of , , , , , , and . Outside of battle Mold Breaker has no effect outside of battle. Pokémon with Mold Breaker In other games Description |Prevents the foe's ability from activating when the Pokémon attacks.}} | }} |Damage dealt by the Pokémon's moves or items is not influenced by the target's Ability. The Pokémon's moves are not influenced by the target's Ability! For example, it could make a Pokémon with Sturdy faint in one hit! }} |The Pokémon's moves are not influenced by the target's Ability! For example, it could make a Pokémon with the Sturdy Ability faint in one hit!}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Trivia * Roark's Rampardos's Mold Breaker stopped Ash's Pikachu and Paul's Elekid's in the , even though Static is not affected by Mold Breaker in the games. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=破格 革新 |zh_cmn=破格 革新 |nl=Schimmelbreker |fr=Brise Moule |de=Überbrückung |it=Rompiforma |ko=틀깨기 Teulkkaegi |pl=Niszczyciel |pt_br=Quebra-Molde Destruidor de Molde (manga) |pt_eu=Quebra-Molde |es=Rompemoldes |vi=Phá Vỡ Khuôn Mẫu }} |2color= |3color= }} Category:Abilities that ignore other Abilities de:Überbrückung es:Rompemoldes fr:Brise Moule it:Rompiforma ja:かたやぶり zh:破格（特性）